footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Iran v Spain (2018 World Cup)
| next = }} Iran v Spain was a match which took place at the Kazan Arena on Wednesday 20 June 2018. Preview and teams's preparation Iran have suffered a blow with defender Rouzbeh Cheshmi ruled out of the rest of the tournament after suffering a muscle injury in training. Mohammad Reza Khanzadeh is set to replace the 24-year-old alongside Morteza Pouraliganji in defence. Spain could be unchanged with striker Diego Costa's performance in the 3-3 draw with Portugal likely to mean he keeps his place ahead of Iago Aspas. Iran top the group after one game, having beaten Morocco 1-0. Iran's victory over Morocco, their first at a World Cup finals since 1998 and only their second in five tournaments, means they head Group B. There is a long way to go before they can think about qualifying for the knock-out stages, though. Any hopes of advancing now rest on being able to spring a surprise in this fixture and their final group game against Portugal on 25 June. However, rising above adversity has been a theme for Iran during qualification and the build-up to this tournament. First-choice goalkeeper Alireza Beiranvand, 25, slept rough earlier in his career while trying to establish himself and Nike withdrew its supply of boots to the Iranian players before the World Cup because of new US sanctions. Spain came into the event as one of the big favourites, having dominated in major football tournaments between 2008 and 2012. But coach Julen Lopetegui's sacking on the eve of their opening match last week threw a spanner in the works and Portugal's Cristiano Ronaldo rubbed further salt into the wounds with his heroic late equaliser in Sochi. Spain made a shock exit in the group stages of the 2014 World Cup following a humiliating 5-1 defeat by the Netherlands, so they will be keen to avoid a similar fate this year. Head to head This will be the first encounter between Iran and Spain. Iran are winless against European opposition at the World Cup, having lost five of their six previous fixtures (D1). Spain are unbeaten against Asian opponents at the World Cup (W2, D2), though they did lose on penalties after one of those draws (against South Korea in 2002). Match Spain edged out a gallant Iran in an absorbing contest to ensure they will reach the World Cup knockout stage with a draw in their final group game. The 2010 champions needed a fortuitous Diego Costa goal after half-time, having been frustrated in an opening period in which they had 81% of possession. Iran, who defended admirably until the ball ricocheted in off Costa, instantly showed more intent and thought they had levelled, only for Saeid Ezatolahi's strike to be ruled out for offside. Carlos Queiroz's Iran side had gone close through Karim Ansarifard and Mehdi Taremi before the crucial offside call and their endeavour throughout seemed to endear them to the crowd at the Kazan Arena. They survived a chaotic goalmouth scramble where Gerard Pique somehow failed to turn home from a yard out, but again showed heart and threatened late on, with Taremi heading over when well placed. Fernando Hierro, installed as Spain manager two days before the World Cup started, knows his side will reach the knockout stage if they draw with Morocco on Monday. Spain may feel they have faced several noteworthy hurdles already throughout their stay in Russia. The sacking of coach Julen Lopetegui before the tournament was followed by a last-minute equaliser by Portugal in their opening game. Then came this significant examination. Spain are accustomed to dominating possession against sides content to soak up pressure, but Iran's deep 4-5-1 set-up in the first half afforded them only one shot on target. Costa cut an isolated and frustrated figure, with 12 first-half touches. Iran set a record of 1,121 minutes without conceding a goal in qualifying and only after the break did Spain begin to find holes in a well-drilled defensive block, with Sergio Busquets forcing a fine save and Pique unable to flick home in the six-yard box. Hierro's side were typically neat with the ball - completing 90% of their passes - and their early second-half momentum told, with a Ramin Rezaeian clearance hitting Costa and finding the corner of the net. It was Costa's ninth goal in his past nine international starts. The fact he continued to hassle Iran's defenders on a night when he was so often crowded out of the game is to his credit and, after scoring twice against Portugal, he looks to have made the lone striker role his own. Spain top Group B courtesy of having collected fewer disciplinary points than Portugal. Details |stadium = Kazan Arena, Kazan |attendance = 42,718 |referee = Andrés Cunha (Uruguay) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Group B Table |w=1 |d=1 |l=0 |gf=4 |ga=3 |bc=lightgreen}} |w=1 |d=1 |l=0 |gf=4 |ga=3 |bc=lightgreen}} |w=1 |d=0 |l=1 |gf=1 |ga=1}} |w=0 |d=0 |l=2 |gf=0 |ga=2}} |} Match Stats= {| class="wikitable plainrowheaders" style="text-align:center" |- !width=130|Overall !width=70|Iran !width=70|Spain |- !scope=row|Goals scored |0||1 |- !scope=row|Total shots |7||18 |- !scope=row|Shots on target |0||5 |- !scope=row|Ball possession |22%||78% |- !scope=row|Corner kicks |2||6 |- !scope=row|Fouls committed |14||14 |-| Images= Iran v Spain (2018 World Cup).1.jpg Iran v Spain (2018 World Cup).2.jpg Iran v Spain (2018 World Cup).3.jpg Iran v Spain (2018 World Cup).4.jpg Iran v Spain (2018 World Cup).5.jpg Iran v Spain (2018 World Cup).6.jpg Iran v Spain (2018 World Cup).7.jpg Iran v Spain (2018 World Cup).8.jpg Iran v Spain (2018 World Cup).9.jpg Iran v Spain (2018 World Cup).10.jpg Iran v Spain (2018 World Cup).11.jpg Iran v Spain (2018 World Cup).12.jpg Iran v Spain (2018 World Cup).13.jpg Iran v Spain (2018 World Cup).14.jpg Iran v Spain (2018 World Cup).15.jpg See also *2018 FIFA World Cup :*2018 FIFA World Cup Group B External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2018 FIFA World Cup Matches